Scavenger and Slush: Leaders of the Forest
by The Last Border Collies
Summary: Slush meets a Ravens rusher named Scavenger, then befriends it. Buff the Husky decides to hurt Slush's feelings then his life was abused. When Slush has defeated the Lynx Leader, Larry, Slush was now a Husky leader. Rated T for Abuse, Violence, and some frightning scenes.


**Please note that I don't own NFLRZ or Beanie Boos! However, this was my very first time doing a Beanie Boos/NFLRZ crossover! Anyways, Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was a nice morning in Baltimore, MD. Scavenger was walking around the sidewalk, whistling. He was thinking about the football season when the Ravens have met in the AFC North champs. When he heard crying right towards the forest, he shook. Scavenger ran towards the wild creature.

"What is this?" Scavenger asked.

The husky was yelping in pain. He was trapped in a bear trap.

"I will rescue you, little buddy!" Scavenger said.

Scavenger has released the creature off of the bear trap. When Scavenger saw the creature, it has a bushy tail, blue insides of his ears, blue eyes, a huge white marking onto half of his chest fluff, and his legs, a bottom white marking on his tail, and a huge white marking all over his face. He suddenly realized it was a husky!

"Who are you?" Scavenger asked.

"My name is Slush. I am a husky. My Dad is the king while my Mom is the queen of the Beanie Boo Husky leaders." Slush said.

"Slush? Well, nice to meet you!" Scavenger said.

"Can you bandage up my leg for me please?" Slush asked.

"Yes." Scavenger said, grabbing the bandage for Slush.

Scavenger has bandaged up Slush's right leg.

"Thanks, what's your name?" Slush asked.

"My name is Scavenger." Scavenger said.

"Hello, nice to meet you!" Slush replied.

Slush and Scavenger heard noises towards them.

"Slush!" Skylar cried.

"Slush! Where are you!?" Buff yelled.

"Look! He's over there!" Skylar said.

Skylar and Buff went towards Slush and Scavenger.

"Slush! Where were you?" Skylar asked.

"You could've been hurt by now! Did you know there might be hunters!?" Buff asked.

"Buff!" Skylar yelled.

"I was being serious to him!" Buff said.

"Oh, Slush! I am so glad you are alright!" Skylar said.

"Slush, what is that on your right leg?" Buff asked.

"It's a bandage, Dad. A Raven decided to heal me." Slush said.

"Wow! A Raven helped you? That's so sweet!" Skylar said.

"A R-Raven!? Wh- WHO IS HE!?" Buff asked.

"His name is Scavenger, Dad.." Slush said.

"S-Scavenger!? What were you thinking!?" Buff yelled.

"Buff!" Skylar snarled.

"Did you know that creature can hurt you alive!?" Buff asked.

"Buff, stop this right now!" Skylar roared.

"That gosh-darn Raven needs to go right now before we can just..hurt that stupid creature alive!" Buff roared.

"Buff, stop this inexcusable behavior! Hi name is Scavenger, he is friendly, and he won't hurt my son, Slush! That is all I need to say!" Skylar said.

"Silence! That Raven needs to go away from my son right now before he can hurt my son!" Buff said.

Skylar snarled in front of Buff. Buff was in silence.

"Buff. Scavenger is a friendly raven.. He doesn't need to hurt my son. At all…" Skylar said.

"*sigh* Let's go home.." Buff sighed.

When Buff, Slush, and Skylar are walking back to their den, Buff feels bad. Scavenger sighed.

_**Later..**_

Slush was running around the den, and when he tried to run around the path, Buff stopped him.

"Now, where do you think you are going, young man?" Buff asked.

"I'm going on an adventure, Dad!" Slush said.

"Oh, no you don't! Remember the last time that we talked about why you should never go on adventures, you should get killed!" Buff said.

"Buff… What did I say about that thing we yelled about?" Skylar asked..

"*sigh* Go on, Slush.. But stay on the path I made you!" Buff said.

"OK, Dad!" Slush said, running onto the path Buff made.

Slush was running onto the path Buff had made while Slush's parents were watching.

"Well, I was still upset about the last time about Slush and Scavenger.." Skylar said.

"*sigh* I know.. But, can you forgive me?" Buff asked.

"Well, guess I forgive you. But don't start up that yelling stuff again.. OK?" Skylar cooed..

"OK.." Buff sighed.

_**At Glen Echo Park…**_

Slush made it to the pathway to Glen Echo Park. Even Buff made the path to the old amusement park. Buff used to go to Glen Echo Park to experience with Skylar when they are pups, when they are all grown up, Buff decides to make a path to the old amusement park to make sure he, Skylar, or Slush wouldn't get lost.. When Slush got into the entrance, a raven made a sound. Slush perked up his ears.

"What's that noise?" Slush asked by himself, confused.

Slush kept following that strange sound. When he got towards the bushes, Scavenger scared him with his prank.

"Boo!" Scavenger said, pranking Slush.

"Wah!" Slush cried in fear, falling down.

"Hah! Did I scare you?" Scavenger asked.

"Sorta.. So, where do you want me to go?" Slush asked.

"Well, it's the only thing I know about. Minnehaha Branch.." Scavenger said.

"I haven't been into that kind of place before, but let's go!" Slush said.

Slush ran onto the ground while Scavenger was flying. When they got to Minnehaha Branch, it seems like it was quiet out there.

"Quiet.. Too quiet.." Slush said.

Suddenly, a sound was made. Slush and Scavenger shook. They both heard growls from a single creature. When they both backed up, they shook when they saw a young Lynx named Buckwheat, and an adult Lynx named Larry.

"Hello, little one.." Larry said.

"Get away from my friend!" Scavenger said.

"Friend? Hah! Only if you can beat us!" Buckwheat said.

"Show us your little snarl, little husky!" Larry said.

Slush tried to snarl in front of both Lynxes, but somehow failed.

"Hah! Do it again! Do it again!" Larry said.

Slush tried to snarl again. Then a snarl came up. However, it was not Slush's snarl. It was Buff's snarl. Buff pounced towards the two Lynxes. However, Larry snarled.

"You better get away from my son, Larry!" Buff snarled.

"I'll handle this!" Scavenger said.

"Wh- No! You can do this!" Buff said.

Scavenger used his Sonic Caw to scare the two Lynxes, however, Larry scratched Buff, Slush, and Scavenger. One on Slush, one on Scavenger, and one on Buff.

"Augh.. You little!" Buff snarled.

"Nice try.." Larry said.

"Hey! Get away from my Raven friend!" Slush yelled.

Slush tried to run towards Larry, but Buff carried Slush away, then softly drops him off on the ground.

"You get away from my Slush, Larry! Exile!" Buff yelled.

Skylar went towards the two huskies, and the Ravens rusher.

"What is going on? Larry?" Skylar said in confusion.

"Hello, Skylar.." Larry said.

"You get away from Buff, my son, and his friend!" Skylar said.

"Hah! Nice try!" Larry said.

Buckwheat blew a raspberry in front of Buff, Slush, Skylar, and Scavenger.

"Heh. Indeed.." Larry agreed.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Buff roared.

Buckwheat and Larry ran away. Buff was very disappointed at Slush.

"Skylar, take Scavenger back to the HOK, I gotta teach my son a lesson.." Buff said.

Skylar took Scavenger back to the forest, and then he teleported back to the HOK. Buff went to a place where they will have a talk. Slush went towards to Buff, and when he smiled, Buff glared at him. Slush was unhappy.

"Slush, where were you thinking!? Just letting a strange bird taking you to a horrible forest with wild Lynxes!? You could've been killed!" Buff said.

"Dad! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disobey you!" Slush replied.

"SILENCE! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU JUST TALKING TO A STRANGE BIRD!" Buff roared.

"Dad! I'm Sorr-" Before Slush finished his sentence, Buff loudly snarled and barked at his son.

Slush was in complete tears.

"What's going on!?" Skylar cried.

"Your son, Slush has been disobeying my rules! I am starting to feel like I need to exile him right now!" Buff snarled.

"Buff! You don't talk to my son like that! He and Scavenger are friends! You promised me to not start they yelling stuff again, and you disobeyed me and my rules!" Skylar cried.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID PIECE OF TRASH!" Buff yelled.

"Dad.." Slush said.

Buff ignored.

"DAD! I'M SOR-" Before Slush finished his sentence, Buff swiped him in the face, causing Slush's face to bleed.

"Buff! How could you!?" Skylar cried, running towards Slush to comfort him.

"IT WAS HIS OWN FAULT!" Buff said.

"It was not Slush's fault! It was...ALL YOUR OWN FAULT FOR ALL THOSE THINGS YOU HAVE DONE TO MY SON!" Skylar yelled.

Buff sighed, and then he felt bad about his son. He went towards him to apologize to Slush.

"Son, I'm sorry for all those thing I have done to you.. Do you accept my apology?" Buff said.

Slush was crying, even he didn't reply.

"He's not answering you because he is crying.." Skylar said.

Suddenly, Slush said a word.

"No..I-I don't want to accept your own apologies.. YOU BEAT ME!" Slush cried.

"Buff, the reason why Slush didn't accept your apology is that you decided to swipe my son in the face.." Skylar said.

Buff feels bad.

"Let's go home, Slush.." Skylar said.

Skylar, Slush, and Buff went back to their den. When they all got back to their den, Skylar talked to his son.

"Slush, I think your Father needs to be exiled after all the things he had done to you. Your Father's behavior is unacceptable.." Skylar said.

"I know.." Slush said.

"Don't worry, do you want some fresh dog treats off the store?" Skylar asked.

"Wait. Do you have to get dog treats? What if you get caught stealing them?" Slush asked.

"Everything is gonna be alright, my son.." Skylar said, running off to get dog treats.

_**Not much later..**_

Skylar got back into the den with the dogs treats she borrowed. Slush decides to take 3 dogs treats and then ate them.

"Slush, I needed to talk to your father." Skylar said.

"OK." Slush replied.

Skylar went towards Buff.

"Buff, I just want to say, I'm afraid that you will not be able to go back to out den with me and Slush for a few days. All of this abuse you gave to Slush is unacceptable. I'm afraid you are exiled from our sight for a few days.." Skylar sighed.

Buff didn't say a word. So Buff ran away, and then decides to look for a new den, and decides to make a new path in case his punishment is over.

"Also, make a new path in case you want to go back to our den when your punishment is over!" Skylar said.

Buff obeyed, then made a new pathway.

Skylar saw Scavenger teleporting back to where Slush and Skylar are there.

"Hey, what's going on? And what happened to Slush's face?" Scavenger asked.

"Buff. Buff swiped him.. I decided to exile him for a few days." Skylar said.

"How long?" Scavenger asked.

"3 days.." Skylar said.

"I felt really bad for Slush.. Why did he do that?" Scavenger asked.

"Well, after he got surrounded by two Lynxes, he hurted my son's feelings.." Skylar said.

"*sigh* I'm sorry about what happened.." Scavenger said.

Scavenger hugs Slush and Skylar was smiling.

"That's so sweet of you, Scavenger. Hugging him, that was so sweet of you.." Skylar said.

"Thanks." Scavenger said.

Slush hugs Scavenger back.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you, Slush!" Skylar said.

"So, should we be friends again?" Slush asked.

Scavenger nodded "Yes" and Slush hugged him again.

_**Years Later..**_

Slush is an adult now, and he felt bad that his parents were dying. Buff was dying due to kidney failure while Skylar was dying due to heart failure. Slush and Scavenger went towards Skylar and Buff.

"S-Slush.. I want you to go with Scavenger.. I can't go with you, I'm dying.." Buff said.

"Shh. It's alright, Dad. Everything is gonna be alright." Slush said.

"Slush, be careful while you go on any place with Scavenger, it can hurt you.." Skylar said.

"We will be fine, Mother.." Slush said.

"Alright.. Stay safe, young man.." Buff said.

"Hey, do you want me to sing a song for you guys before you guys go?" Slush asked.

"Yes.." Skylar said.

Slush decides to sing a soft song to his parents, and then they both fell asleep. After he sang, Slush felt Buff's fur, he was cold, and stiff. While Skylar was the same as Buff.

"Well, goodbye guys.." Slush said.

Slush and Scavenger were running away while Buff and Skylar were into their deep sleep, no even a single sound from them.

_**At Minnehaha Branch.. **_

Slush and Scavenger were at Minnehaha Branch, and then Larry and Buckwheat came towards them.

"My, My! Look how grown you are!" Larry said.

"Larry.. You always try to make any decision but to just try to kill me.." Slush said.

"Try me." Larry said.

The brown Lynx tried to swipe Slush, but Slush pounced on him. Slush bit Larry y the leg, and then sended half of him into the rushing waters.

"S-Slush! Y-You can't do this!" Larry stammered.

"I don't care! You made my father abuse my whole life!" Slush said.

"Dad!" Buckwheat cried.

"Silence! Scavenger, use your Sonic Caw on Larry.." Slush said.

"Got it!" Scavenger obeyed.

Scavenger used to Sonic Caw to scare Larry. Slush decides to let go of Larry's paws, leaving him into the rushing waters, and then fell towards the waterfall, leaving him dead.

"Y-You monster!" Buckwheat cried.

Slush snarled at Buckwheat.

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses. EVER!" Slush snarled.

"Y-Yes.. Slush.." Buckwheat replied, running back to his home.

"Well, Slush. You did it. You defeated the Lynx Leader, Larry." Scavenger said.

"I know. Larry is the one who made my Dad swipe my face. My Dad is trying to protect me, by then I didn't mean to disobey my Dad's rules.." Slush said.

"I'm sorry to hear that..So, what should we do now?" Scavenger asked.

"We will continue our adventure, as long as I don't get hurt or killed.." Slush said.

"Let's get onto it!" Scavenger said.

Slush and Scavenger continued their adventure by experiencing new places. When Slush was an adult, Slush is now the Leader of the Huskies when he and Isabella the Husky were married. Slush and Isabella are the leaders of the Husky team, while Scavenger is the sidekick of him..

The End..

**Hello! Thanks for reading my story! Note! This is a fanmade scenario! Not in real life! Leave me good reviews! Thanks!**


End file.
